


Last Dance

by cloudcomet



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudcomet/pseuds/cloudcomet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Peggy finally get their dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Dance

The phone rang at midnight.

 

Right away he knew it was her; he had set aside a direct line for the hospital.

 

When he got there, she was on her bed, looking radiant, better than the past few weeks. The room was filled with jazz, music they were both familiar with. And he knew that it was her last night.

 

“Someone owes me a dance” she smirked, slightly raspy.

 

“Indeed, I do” he forced a small smile and extended his hand. She was steadier than he had expected but lighter than he expected. 

 

After all these years, her gutsy and straightforward spirit still shone through. Her physical self however, had deteriorated.

 

“Too much time on the bed,” she had once lamented.

 

He closed his eyes and instead of the sterile hospital ward, he pictured the small bar with its pine floorboards, slightly cramped with the tables and stools and slightly foggy from the cigarettes. He could hear the clinking of the beer glasses mixed with the occasional raucous laughter. His Howling Commandoes were just at the corner of his eyes, grinning. 

 

She leaned into him, clasping his hand as they moved slowly. 

 

“About Bucky… You did all you could, Steve. He wouldn’t blame you.”

 

He started and looked at her. Her eyes were clear, the veil misting her eyes all this while had been lifted. 

 

She smiled gently, “You were always _so bad_ at lying and keeping secrets.”

 

“But you can set it right, you have the chance now. You need each other. These are confusing times and no one should be alone.”

 

She rested her head against his chest once more and sighed, “You’ve done so much for everyone… All these wasted years, Steve. You should have had a chance to live your life as it was...”

 

His throat tightened and held her hand a little tighter. Her voice trailed off and her grip around his waist slackened. 

 

There wasn’t much left to be said now; they knew all the things they had both left unsaid. He was glad she lived her life; he had never expected her to wait. He never regretted going down with the plane. The date was to comfort them both, a little flicker of hope, a glimpse into a possible future but that was all it was. Her time was ending but his, his may have just begun. 

 

_“You will always be my best girl."_

**Author's Note:**

> Just had a lot of feels when I watched the scenes in The Winter Soldier.


End file.
